The Genotyping Shared Resource (GSR) was established in 1999 with the mission to provide genotyping and nucleic acid extraction services in support of the peer-reviewed and IRB-approved research conducted by CRCH members. The goal is to take advantage of the genetic heterogeneity of Hawaii multiethnic population and translate information available on the human genome into new knowledge about cancer etiology, prevention and treatment. The tests performed by the GSR laboratory have included a large number of polymorphism detection assays for genes involved in DNA synthesis or repair, cell proliferation, or metabolism of xenobiotics, nutrients, or endogenous hormones. All users are CRCH members with nationally peer-reviewed, cancer-related grants. During the current grant cycle, the GSR has experienced an exceptional growth, both in terms of the amount of use (43-fold increase) and the number of grants supported (+140%), and has already led to a large number of peer-reviewed publications (n=31). By providing key equipment and core personnel, the P30 grant has played a critical role in this success. Continued support is requested from the CCSG for core operational activities. The remaining costs will continue to be covered from grants through a charge-back mechanism.